Father of The Bride
by dustytiger
Summary: Reid has to talk to Prentiss' step father about their upcoming wedding. Challenge response. Shortfic. Stand alone.


Title: Father of the Bride  
>Rating: T (same as the show)<br>Disclaimer: I don't own CM I am still just a poor barista and CM is owned by its network, creator, writers and actors and actresses which make it real every week.  
>Summary: Reid has to talk to Prentiss' step father about their upcoming wedding.<br>Notes: This is just a shortfic, challenge response for Chit Chat on Author's corner. My pairing was Reid Rossi and I chose the title "Father of the Bride" I was going to make this longer. But I think this works. Tell me if you like it. This is a stand alone, but I am working on something new with a friend.

* * *

><p>Spencer Reid could not believe he was sitting in Elizabeth Prentiss' sitting room waiting to speak to David Rossi. It still baffled as to why the senior agent would marry, for the fourth time, a veteran politician who was also the mother of one of the members of his team. He understood at the time almost everyone believed Emily Prentiss was dead, still the facts baffled him; he wasn't alone.<p>

Rossi had told the team the pair of them had bonded in the short time where they believed her daughter was dead. Rossi was trying to help the ambassador move on from her loss and somewhere in the process they had fallen in love. Neither of them had expected to have to explain what had happened to Prentiss. Rossi never believe he would ever be, legally speaking, his step-daughter's superior.

Yet what baffled the genius most was the fact that his relationship with the daughter in question had been a bigger scandal to the BAU family. For a group of profilers they sometimes would miss what was right under their noses. After their ordeal with Cyrus the two of them had become closer than ever; they had been through something that would forever unite them. It had taken Reid months to accept that Prentiss had done what she did to help everyone else and the fact she didn't and never would regret it.

After many long nights playing chess to help relieve their stress they began to go out to dinner regularly. Many servers and casual observers comment on how in love the couple was. Which always flustered the pair, since they would explain to anyone who listened that they were just friends, yet no one believe them. It wasn't until month later they would realise just how much they cared for each other. It started with Reid solving Prentiss' star puzzle. Prentiss was convinced that it meant something; but Reid explained he didn't believe the legend and simply enjoyed solving the problem.

Once the team had had to work with the Red Cell Reid finally decided he needed to remove his head from the sand, or face losing his best friend. Watching Mick Rawson ogling Prentiss, trying everything to get her into his bed; Reid realised just how much he cared for his friend and it went far deeper than friendship. After that case he had invited her over a game of chess and made her an authentic Italian meal; complete with candle light.

At first Prentiss was apprehensive but quickly warmed to the idea of being more than friend with her somewhat awkward genius co-worker. Especially after they had shared their first kiss and she realised there was more to Reid than being a geek. Everything had been going well, although quietly, until Doyle's escape from prison. Their relationship had deteriorated quickly and when he was told she hadn't made it after her battle with the monster his biggest regret was that no one knew why he was truly devastated by her sudden death.

When the truth came out that everything had been a rouse to keep the rest of the team safe Reid had been, understandably, angry at first but soon realised life was too short to hold such a grudge. He had been given a rare gift; a second chance with the only women he knew he'd love and this time they were going to make no mistakes. The moment they forgave each other they told their friends and family the truth.

Prentiss had only been home a few short weeks when the couple announced their engagement. It was that night the truth came about Rossi and the ambassador. Prentiss had taken the news better than anyone had expected. Reid was still expecting some sort of reaction from his fiancée but instead she threw herself into wedding planning. Reid was pulled from his thoughts by his soon to be father in law of sorts' voice.

"Reid, is there something wrong?" Rossi asked.

"Yes, there is something wrong," grumbled Reid. "You need to help me make the ambassador see that this is Emily's wedding and she wants to keep it small."

"I thought it was your wedding as well."

"Had it been up to me we would have been married after we told my mother about our engagement. When she asked you to give her away she thought you would put her first and be the voice of reason with her mother."

"I don't have a daughter of my own, and I want Emily to have the wedding of her dreams."

"She wants _her_ dream wedding, not her mother's. We thought you would have realised that when she only spend a quarter of the money you gave her to get her dress."

"I wanted her to be able to have one of the designer gowns that are on the cover of magazines. I don't understand why she's upset about that."

"That isn't what Emily wanted. A dress like that doesn't fit the plans we have made."

"There are hundreds of places in the area you can be married."

"We like the one we chose. We wanted to be married in a small chapel so the place didn't look empty."

"You know hundreds of people between you."

"They are not the people we want to celebrate our marriage with. We want our family and closest friends to celebrate with us. I thought you of all people would understand that. With everything that's happened recently Emily has learned a lot. If her mother keeps doing what she's doing we might revert back to our orginal plan. We don't want to do that because it would upset so many people."

"Maybe if you told Elizabeth that," Rossi sighed.

"We have and she isn't listening. She thinks of me as a child who doesn't know what he wants and right now Emily is beside herself. I don't want either of them to regret the way this wedding happens. Please, talk to Elizabeth and make her see what we are planning is what we want."

"I'll do my best. Thank you for coming to me Spencer."

Rossi shook Reid's hand and the two men knew they had come to an agreement about the direction of the wedding. Rossi knew he would never get another chance to be the father of the bride, and he was going to do it right. That meant he would have to find a way to make both the women in his life happy about the ceremony. He did want Prentiss to have her dream wedding since she had come back from the dead all he wanted was to make her happy. He knew that Reid was doing a good job of that but he now had a role in it no matter what the reason was.

The End

Notes: That's what I came up with. It's been locked in a notebook cause I had to limit my typing. But I am feeling better now. Yay! I hope you enjoyed it. Heartz and hugz for anyone who reviews or alerts.


End file.
